happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Animal/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Party Animal. Note: All images are put in order. PA1.png|An egg. PA2.png|Someone is cooking. Party Animal - Flaky 1.png|Everything's nerve wracking if you're Flaky. Capturar_2016_08_01_16_49_17_500.png|"Everything's fine."|link=Party Animal - Flaky 2 PA4.png|Nutty: "I see sweets!" PA5.png|"I need them!" Capturar_2016_08_01_17_30_14_114.png|Flaky is cooking, and Nutty wants to eat the ingredients.|link=Party Animal - Flaky 3 PA6.png|"Only one..." Splat.png|"Don't touch it!" Capturar_2016_08_01_17_35_41_197.png|"No candy for you."|link=Party Animal - Flaky Says No! PA7.png|Flaky continues cooking. PA8.png|She needs some peanuts. PA9.png|"This one is good." PA10.png|"Let's put it in the blender." PA11.png|Flaky going to put the peanut into the blender. PA12.png|"Okay..." PA13.png|"Let's do this!" PA14.png|Flaky looks at the blender. grtgere.png|She sees something. Peanuts.png|You're not gonna... Dumbidea.png|This is a dumb idea. PA15.png|Flaky realizes the danger. PA16.png|"I need to turn off the blender." Dumbidea_averted.png|Good thinking! PA17.png|"Where is that peanut?" PA18.png|She found it. PA19.png|Flaky eats the peanut. Flaky chewing.png|"Mmmm... peanuts." PA20.png|Flaky, are you allergic to them? Rash 1.png|"What? What's going on?" Rash 2.png|"They're everywhere!" Swell .png|Flaky's lips swell up. PA21.png|Allergy in HTF. Capturar_2016_08_01_17_42_27_830.png|Nutty reacts with shock.|link=Party Animal - Shocked Nutty. PA22.png|He looks at Flaky. htf-party-animal-part-1.jpg|Flaky and her allergy; Nutty doesn't know what to do. Capturar_2016_08_01_17_49_35_320.png|Except put his selfish desires before helping a friend.|link=Party Animal - Selfish Nutty. Capturar_2016_08_01_17_50_14_761.png|''CHOCOLATE!|link=Party Animal - Nutty with Croocked Teeth. Goodchocolate.png|Tastes good, doesn't it? PA23.png|"Delicious!" PA24.png|At least Flaky got help. Hospital Overview.PNG|She's made a full recovery. PA25.png|Mime with his peanuts. Part 1.png|"Peanuts?" Part 2.png|Pelosiophobia: The fear of nuts. Lumpygasp.png|"Gasp!" Swat.png|Mime about to have his peanuts swatted by Lumpy. Shockedmime.png|He doesn't look happy. Capturar_2016_08_01_18_00_12_808.png|Mime crying.|link=Party Animal - Mime Crying. Capturar_2016_08_01_18_38_36_760.png|Ditto, close up.|link=Party Animal - Mimes Cries. Party Preperation(1).PNG|Flaky forgets how to safety. Capturar_2016_08_01_18_05_04_569.png|Who put Nutty in charge of anything involving sugar?|link=Party Animal - Flippy's Party. Capturar_2016_08_01_18_05_07_189.png|Mime makes a balloon animal.|link=Party Animal - Mime makes a balloon animal. Capturar_2016_08_01_18_05_09_151.png|The balloon animal is ready!|link=Party Animal - Mime makes a ballon animal. PA27.png|"Here's your place." Capturar_2016_08_01_18_05_13_556.png|He doesn't care that the birthday boy hates him?|link=Party Animal - Mime is Happy. Derpymime.png|He makes creepy faces before blowing a balloon. Blowingballoon.png|Don't pop it. hqdefault22.jpg|Well, it didn't pop. PA28.png|It flew away instead. PA29.png|The balloon lands. Capturar_2016_08_01_18_25_34_226.png|Oh goody! The balloon landed next to Mime's favorite snack.|link=Party Animal - Mime Ballon. PA30.png|Mime is going to take some peanuts. Part 4.png|You're lucky the blender isn't on. PA31.png|The Mole is good at this job. PA32.png|"Faster!" Part 5.png|And who put The Mole in charge of anything involving pictures? PA33.png|The Mole goes away. Stirring.png|Sure, put a sugar addict in charge of the punch bowl. PA34.png|Nutty stirring. Tasting.png|Tasting the punch. YUCKY!.PNG|Nutty likes his punch sugary. PA35.png|Isn't that a bit too much? Cupofsugar.png|We mean that he likes his punch ''really sugary. Tastingagain.png|Tasting the punch again. Sourpunch.png|The face he makes every time he eats sour candy. Sourpunch2.png|"Blech!" Hadenoughyet.png|Had enough sugar? Nuttygetssomething.png|Who're we kidding? He can never have enough sugar. Lotsasugar.png|Nutty loves sugar! PA36.png|How does that much sugar fit in one box? PA37.png|It looks like water. PA38.png|Maybe because it is water. Watering the apple barrel.PNG|Who put Sniffles in charge of anything? PA39.png|"That's Better." Apples.png|Dunking the apples into the pool. PA40.png|"All done." Bobbingforapples.png|Sniffles bobs for apples. Clever Sniffles.PNG|You're looking at a champion apple-bobber! Backinthewater.png|He's putting it back in the water after it was just in his mouth? Creepysniffles.png|He also makes creepy faces. Haha.png|Sniffles is proud. aewae.png|Still not enough sugar! PA41.png|"I need more!" File:Sugarbag.png|This should do. Lookingoutthewindow.png|Flaky sees someone out the window. File:Hescoming.png|She knows the birthday boy is on his way. PA42.png|"Shhh!" Mole....png|Time to turn down the lights! Part 6.png|Lights out. Heshere.png|Being in a dark room with Flippy. That's a nightmare waiting to happen. Flippysurpriseparty.png|Flippy is surprised alright. Flippy GASP.PNG|There are some people you shouldn't throw surprise parties for. Part 7.png|They got lucky. Oh, Today's my Birthday!.PNG|"Oh yeah! Today's my birthday!" fasrfertfe.png|Flaky bringing the cake to Flippy. Before Nutty eats it. Flippytearingup.png|Flippy tearing up. PA43.png|Flippy even cries. Surprise.jpg|Flippy is so happy about all this! PA44.png|A lot of sugar! PA45.png|Mole, close both of your eyes! Part 8.png|Why would The Mole need a blindfold? PA46.png|Flippy and his cake. flippy_is_going_to_sneeze_by_silverashes109-d3h8ufq.jpg|Flippy is going to blow out the candles! Blowingoutcandles.png|Make a wish! Part 9.png|I wonder what he wished for. PA47.png|"Now we need to cut it." PA48.png|The cake knife is quite sharp. PA49.png|Flippy looks at it. PA50.png|"Ohhh..." PA51.png|Control yourself, Flippy! PA52.png|Oh No! PA53.png|Hello, Fliqpy. PA54.png|"Stop, stop, stop!" Part 10.png|Apparently, arming serial killers isn't nerve racking if you're Flaky. htf8.jpg|Flaky gives Flippy the cake knife. PA55.png|Flippy takes it. PA56.png|Everything's okay now. PA57.png|"Sugar!" yey5u6rt5f.png|Nutty, that's enough. Sugartastetest.png|Just gotta test it. Justonedrop.png|One drop of sugar is all it takes. That's a lotta sugar!.PNG|Nutty a split second before going crazy. PA58.png|"So delicious!" Nuttynado.png|Nutty lets out his inner Tasmanian devil. PA59.png|Tornado Nutty goes away. Peanutsinhand.png|Looks like Mime will enjoy his peanuts. Mimepeanuts.png|Or will he? Nuttymime.png|Make way for Nutty! Peanutsblownaway.png|Mime's peanuts blow away. Wheredidmypeanutsgo.png|Left empty-handed. Nuttyspining.jpg|Nutty carrying peanuts in his twister. PA60.png|Flaky's about to eat her piece of cake. Flakycake.png|They just had to serve peanuts at this party. Intohermouth.png|Flaky's gonna choke a bit. Cho c k.png|Uh oh, I know where this is going. Swollenlips.png|Here we go again. Inflatedflaky.png|Flaky popping dozens of balloons. Y3lIb2ZsN0x3Qk0x_o_happy-tree-friends-party-animal-part-2-youtube.jpg|Flippy offers Toothy some cake. hqdefault00.jpg|Flippy beginning to flip out when he hears the balloons pop. Uh-Oh!.jpg|Uh-Oh! 1440585353144221312.png|And then it changes from house to Chuck E Cheese's from then. 16falloutboy-1324033 480 360.jpg|I don't think he was invited. Mad.jpg|But it is his birthday too. Maybe. hqdefault4.jpg|Fliqpy is evil and he wants to kill Toothy. Closinginforthekill.png|Closing in for the kill. Ibegyoudontkillme.png|Why're you just standing there, Toothy? Toothykilled.png|He's dead. hqdefault1.jpg|Fliqpy kills Toothy. Party Animal.jpg|Okay, that's a bit much even for us. PTFF.jpg|Mmmmmm! Face-cake! Whowantscake.png|"Anybody want cake?" Toothyisdead.png|Toothy's closest friends upon witnessing his demise. DOUBLE GASP!.PNG|Double gasp! Runforit.png|Sniffles runs off, hopefully to call for help. Vlcsnap-2013-04-22-21h18m28s73.png|Cuddles gets Toothy's head slice. Balloons.png|Yay, balloons! Tyingaroundhisneck.png|I mean... Cuddleschoking.png|Oh no, balloons! Balloonstrangulation.png|Up you go. Balloonsandfan.png|The balloons colliding with the fan blades. Hangrabbit.png|Cuddles before death. shreddedbyfan.png|Cuddles isn't a fan of fans. Like someone else we know. Selfpeeling.png|Nutty: The apple that peels himself! gjrtiytoy.png|Fliqpy killed Nutty and Cuddles. Evfl.jpg|"Who's next?" Flaky - Party Animal.png|Everything's nerve wracking if you're Flaky. kgjjjh.png|Mime is oblivious. Plugged.png|Fliqpy plugs in the blender. Yunoscream.png|Only Mime can remain silent while having his arm gruesomely shredded. mimejuice.png|Mime juice, anyone? Fliqpy kills Mime.png|"Ha-ha, I killed him!" tryrugyjhg.png|He's not a T-rex, Sniffles. He can see you. Barreldive.png|Sure, hide somewhere you can't breathe, instead of jumping out that window next to you. holdingbreath.png|You hide only now? Breathforair.png|The plus side to having a nose like that. Anyoneelsewantsome.png|Fliqpy searches for more victims, despite Flaky being right in front of him. Deadtoothynuttyandmime.png|Dead Toothy, Mime, and Nutty. Puffedflaky.png|The immobile, defenseless Flaky would make a great next victim. But Fliqpy doesn't think so. Blockair.png|Fliqpy about to block Sniffles' air supply. Nowheretogo.png|"Nowhere to go now." getmeouttahere.png|Sniffles trapped. Trappedinabarrel.png|"Get me outta here!" dgfdgdrgrh.png|By mere centimeters. Cantholdhisbreath.png|This wouldn't have happened if you just ran for the exit. needair.png|At least he's not drowning anymore. Knives.png|I guess Sniffles is safe. Falsesenseofsafety.png|"Phew." houseonhill.png|Spoke too soon. downhillyougo.png|Sniffles is about to go downhill. sliced.png|Just rub some dirt on it. popcupine.png|Uh oh, The Mole knows where the donkey is! Eyeoftheneedle.png|Eye of the needle? Well, how about needle to the eye? Parrtay_by_evilflippy_plz-d5zttp5.png|Fliqpy can't see anyone who can't see him. flakydown.png|And there goes Flaky. W-What was I doing!!.PNG|"Wait, what just happened?" doublekill.png|The Mole kills Flaky and himself. Deerjuice.png|"Time for some juice." Drinkingmimejuice.png|Gulp, gulp. Flippy had the best birthday ever.PNG|Flippy, that wasn't strawberry juice... Flippy got rash.PNG|Flippy's allergic to deer juice. Closingiris.jpg|It ends with a fourth wall break. forthwalllips.png|This is what you get for killing your friends. Miscellaneous partyroom.png|The party room being decorated. Party Carnage.PNG|Fliqpy's carnage as of "before attacking Sniffles". Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries